


Yeoboseyo

by Seonhyeol



Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Biting, Cheating, M/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seonhyeol/pseuds/Seonhyeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on/inspired by NU'EST's "Hello" music video. Written for the 2013 Omonatheydidnt member gift exchange. My giftee's OTP was Baekho/Minhyun, and  this MV is what immediately came to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeoboseyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baireoseu @ LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baireoseu+%40+LJ).



> I used the name of the actress in the MV as the character's name for simplicity's sake.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwlKalNwGdk "Hello" MV

“Where are you?” JR says as soon as Dongho answers his cell. “I need to talk to you.”

“I think your mission has been accomplished.” Dongho can’t help but roll his eyes. “I’m waiting for someone to pick me up for the department after party, but they’re late.” Dongho leans against the parking garage wall, huddling in his coat. “Fire away. I might as well talk to you while I freeze to death.”

JR mumbles something that Dongho can’t hear.

“Kim Jonghyun! Speak up!” Dongho knows one of the few things to get JR out of a mood is to call him by his birth name, not the nickname he picked to try and sound unique. When he only hears JR sigh, Dongho’s voice softens. Something must actually be bothering him. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I think Bora’s cheating on me. She isn’t answering her phone.” JR says softly, his voice still a little muffled.

Dongho tries valiantly not to groan, and almost manages it. He stays silent for a few seconds, ruffling his free hand through his short bleached hair. Closing his eyes, he wracks his brain trying to figure out what to say that he won’t get cursed at for. When he hears JR’s intake of breath to say something, Dongho gives up.

“You’re seriously asking that?” Dongho wishes that they weren’t on the phone so he could hit JR. “She probably is! Nam Bora, the most renowned noona vocal coach in Seoul? She was cheating on some kyopo guy when she met you at that party. She’s still living in the apartment that Choi Minki paid the key money for.”

“I know.” JR’s voice is only soft, not even angry. “I know!” He says again, a little stronger. “But I thought I was different, okay?” Dongho can’t help but snort. “Yes, go ahead, laugh at me! I know it’s stupid to think that, but I can’t help it. I really thought we had something special. Maybe it was because I was never her student or... something.” JR trails off into silence.

Dongho opens his mouth to say something about his friend’s intelligence, but shuts it again when he hears footsteps and laughter. Someone, a man and a woman from the sound, was entering the university parking garage. Dongho’s heart dropped. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he recognized the voices.

“Hold on a moment,” Dongho whispers into his phone, quietly moving to where he won’t be seen from the door.

A tall, particularly handsome guy from his department, Hwang Minhyun, steps out with his arm around a fashionably dressed young woman in her twenties. Dongho’s heart sinks. He was right. It’s Nam Bora, reaching up to brush Minhyun’s bangs to a better angle, smiling up at Minhyun and giggling.

Dongho stays frozen, unsure of what he should be doing. However cavalier he might have been with JR, he never thought in a million years that he would be the one to catch his best friend and roommate’s girlfriend in the act.

Minhyun bends down to whisper something in Bora’s ear with a sly smile, that turns to a shy one when she laughs and hits his chest playfully. Dongho can feel his face start to heat up as he watches them walk to an black sedan he now recognizes as Minhyun’s, one of the few in the garage.

Hwang Minhyun? Dongho feels stupid for it, but seeing Minhyun feels like a slap in the face. He hadn’t been sure that Minhyun was gay, but at the very same vocal major party that he’d taken his friend to go fall in love with Nam Bora at, he could’ve sworn that Minhyun had flirted with him. Could’ve swore. Dongho can feel his shoulders rolling forward, waves of shame washing over him. Had Minhyun just been playing with him before? Or was Dongho so desperate for Minhyun to like him that he misread friendliness as attraction?

“Dongho? What’s going on?” Dongho jerks at the sound of JR’s voice. He had forgotten he was still holding his phone. Minhyun was helping Bora into the passenger side of his car. JR’s quiet rumble made Dongho act like someone had flicked a switch in his brain.

“Hey!” Dongho shouts, launching himself out of his hiding spot. “Nam Bora!” He stuffs his phone, forgetting to turn it off, into his jacket pocket.

Nam Bora looks up, a moment’s look of confusion gone as she recognizes him. “Oh, good evening, Dongho. You’re Jonghyun’s roommate, right?” Her polite smile is carefully sculpted.

Minhyun, partway around the car, stares back at Dongho with a much greater look of shock than Bora’s. He freezes, looking between them, Dongho, almost panting, his face flushed with anger, and Bora’s cool grace.

Dongho barks out a laugh, clutching the edge of the car door and leans down at Bora. “Jonghyun? Really? You care about him so little that you don’t even know what to call him?” Bora’s smile freezes. “I told him after he met you that you’d just take advantage of him. So what’d you get from him? Money?” Dongho feels his mouth sneering. “Except you’ve already got money from all your other toys. I guess you just wanted something different. Was the sex great?”

Dongho barely feels her slap. He just glares at her, even when Minhyun pushes him away, not roughly, but Dongho’s stiffness making him stumble. Minhyun shuts the car door, standing in front of it a moment like a guard.

“We’re leaving now.” Minhyun sounds strained, and Dongho misses his awkward, slightly embarrassed expression. After moment’s hesitation, Minhyun walks back around to the driver’s side. Dongho just stares at Bora as she looks straight forward, ignoring Dongho’s existence entirely. Dongho stays there, still and expressionless as the car starts up and starts to pull away.

As the end of the car goes past him, Dongho inhales sharply, almost a sob. He kicks the back bumper, pain radiating up his jarred leg.

“Hey, Hwang Minhyun!” he shouts. “See just how long she’ll stay with you!”

Dongho tries not sob, telling himself it’s because of the pain. He feels drained, and a little lost. Why the fuck did he act that way? It was like some outside force took over his body. Shoving his shaking hands into his pockets (obviously from the cold), he runs into his phone. Breath caught in his throat, he pulls it out.

The call is still running.

“Hello?” Dongho asks, voice shaky.

The phone hangs up.

...

Dongho leans his head against the window in the backseat of the taxi. He isn’t that drunk, but he still had to drink a little in solidarity with JR’s sorrows. Dongho is thankful for the fact now that he’s so much bigger than JR, because by the time his roommate had passed out he was still only a little tipsy.

He watches the snow as it falls. It had been snowing all day, and in this quiet residential neighborhood in Seoul the snow had built up a fair amount. It was pretty enough, but Dongho cursed the cold in his head. This was time he should’ve pulled out the full length North Face his mother had bought for him when he went to university in Seoul. But no. He wanted to look stylish, not like an oversized ajumma.

The day still felt a little surreal. After blowing up at Bora, which Dongho still couldn’t figure out how he had actually done that, he’d gotten a taxi home, only to find JR crying on the kitchenette floor next to a fairly impressive amount of vomit that was mostly comprised of spicy chicken and soju.

Dongho shakes his head, smiling a little over the memory of his friend. The dumbass had decided to try and get completely smashed. JR, who could stay drunk all night nursing one bottle of soju or a few beers, had downed two bottles of soju as fast as he could.

They just came back up, along with JR’s dinner.

After some cleaning up all around, it became Dongho’s mission to make sure JR didn’t make himself sick again, since JR was determined to drown his sorrows. This somehow turned into beer, ice cream and karaoke. At one point JR was sprawled on the floor, clutching a spoon and tub of chocolate ice cream to his chest, croaking along to a Baek Ji Young weepy ballad.

Dongho is not entirely sure why he is friends with JR sometimes, let alone lives with him.

Sighing, Dongho turns so that his forehead is pressed against the cold glass. The drunken karaoke at least was better than when Bora had called JR at around ten. Even though Dongho couldn’t understand JR’s words when he went in his bedroom to talk to her, he could hear the hopeful rumble of JR’s voice from the living room.

“It’s okay!” JR’s raspy voice was even rougher after his day’s trials. “She’s just tutoring him, right?” Dongho can remember JR’s silly smile. “She still has to do her job. He was driving her home since it started snowing.” JR’s skinny body made him seem younger than he really was, standing there in front of Dongho, his expression hopeful like a kid looking forward to his birthday.

Dongho hadn’t had the heart to do more than smile and drink his beer.

“I’ll just tell her to leave him alone,” Dongho whispers, too quietly for the taxi driver to hear. He sits up straight and sighs. They’re almost there. He can remember the first time he came here, after that party. JR had offered to pay for Nam Bora’s taxi home even though he and Dongho lived in an entirely different district. Of course, he hadn’t told Dongho that he planned on going with her.

Dongho had given JR such shit when JR came home the next day, for putting Dongho through the most awkward taxi ride of his life. The driver had kept snickering quietly, glancing back at Dongho through the rearview mirror.

The taxi stops, and Dongho passes up the fare. Getting out, he stares up at the apartment building, the street eerily quiet as the taxi drives away.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” His words sound weird in the empty street, with only the soft sound of snow falling. Dongho starts to walk to the stairs, boots crunching in the snow, when the door to the lobby opens.

Freezing in place, Dongho feels his stomach drop as he watches Minhyun come out, perfectly cut dark brown hair out of place, and his mouth red.

Seriously?

"Seriously?" Dongho shouts. He can feel his pulse jump, banging in his ears. Minhyun starts, almost falling down a step, catching the railing to steady himself. "Were you there when she called him? They talked for at least twenty minutes!" Dongho’s voice is sharp.

Minhyun looks down at Dongho with a look of complete confusion, and walks down the stairs, sneakers sinking in snow that hasn’t been cleared off the steps yet.

"Wh- What are you talking about?" Minhyun looks down into Dongho's face, even standing on the sidewalk together. Dongho had always liked how tall Minhyun was, probably close to 186cm. He didn’t particularly at this moment. "You're Kang Dongho, right? We're in the same classes."

Dongho’s jaw drops, staring incredulously at Minhyun. He’s still so beautiful, even with his nose going pink from the cold and an embarrassed flush spreading across his near-white cheeks. Dongho stares at him, anger rising as Minhyun tries desperately to look casual.

"Is your memory bad or something?" Dongho can’t help but push Minhyun, who has to brace himself on the stair railing to keep from falling backwards. He just wants to make Minhyun react, not act so fake. "You're acting like that now?"

Minhyun gapes, mouthing silent words as he tries to figure out what to say. Dongho can’t help stare at his mouth, red and slightly swollen, the way Minhyun bites his lower lip. A treacherous part of Dongho just wanted to kiss it.

“I-” Minhyun starts to say. He meets Dongho’s eyes for less than a second, then looks up at the sky. It had cleared for a minute, the falling snow stopped, and it seemed like they were the only two people alive. Minhyun scratched at the back of his head, his jacket collar pulling away from his neck, showing a mark that looked more like a bruise on his pale skin.

"I'm not- I don't want to talk about it right now." Minhyun tries to look Dongho in the face, his expression pleading. “Okay?”

What a coward. Dongho doesn’t think his expression changed, but somehow it must have showed. Minhyun dropped his gaze again, holding one elbow with his other hand, turning slightly away from Dongho.

"What? What don't you want to talk about?" Dongho steps up to him, grabbing his chin to make Minhyun look at him. "The fact that you're fucking my bestfriend's girlfriend?" It would be so easily to kiss him.

Dongho lets Minhyun push him away, and can’t seem to hear anything over his own breathing. Why does keep thinking like this? Acting like this? It’s not like this is some melodrama where he can grab a girl’s wrist and drag her around. If I’d acted like this to any of my other friends they would’ve just tried punching me. Minhyun is eight, maybe even ten centimeters taller than I am, and it’s not like he’s some skinny flower boy. Why hasn’t he just told me to fuck off?

Minhyun just stands there, breathing heavily. The snow starts to fall again, collecting on his dark hair, the shoulders of his much more reasonable North Face coat. Dongho can’t really feel his ears anymore, and the snow stings his face like cold fire.

"Are you such a coward you can't say anything?" Dongho shouts, voice sharp and jagged. "What the hell does this noona have over you guys?” Dongho laughs. He just wants Minhyun to act like something Dongho knows how to deal with. “I can't believe it. This bitch turns you all into fools."

"Don’t say that!" Dongho isn’t expecting Minhyun’s push and stumbles, almost falling. "I don't know what's going on with your friend. Maybe he's making up something that isn't real, but Bora said it was just some one night stand. Don't insult her."

Dongho looks up at Minhyun, a little shocked at just how heated Minhyun looks now, after all of that reticence.

"Are you really that much of an idiot? Not even two hours ago she called JR and told him that you're 'just a student'." Dongho can’t quite believe what’s going on, the snowy street becoming surreal, time seeming to slow down.

“What are you talking about?” The strength in Minhyun’s voice drains out, leaving only confusion. But he was still meeting Dongho’s eyes.

"You seriously didn't know?" Dongho laughs again, disbelief clear. “JR’s not necessarily the brightest but I don’t think he talked to himself for twenty minutes. Maybe about two hours ago?” Dongho watches Minhyun’s face closely.

Minhyun inhales, mouth opening to speak then closing again. Dongho notices Minhyun’s eyes are shiny, like he’s about to cry. “I didn’t know. I don’t know when… I didn’t think she was ever away for that long,” Minhyun says, voice trailing off, expression confused. He looks like he’s at the point of tears.

Dongho clicks his tongue, and starts to turn away. He’s cold, he can’t feel his ears anymore, and he just wants to go to sleep. “JR is bad enough, but I didn’t realize anybody could be as stupid as you are.”

"Don't say I’m stupid!” Minhyun shouts. Dongho doesn’t even see Minhyun push him, and falls forward on the snowy sidewalk. Dongho manages to catch himself with his hands, not face first, and they burn from the snow and scuffed skin. When Dongho gets to his feet, he turns to see Minhyun panting, tears streaming down his face and his nose bright red.

“The fuck did you do that for!” Dongho yelps, gingerly wiping his hands on his wool coat.

Minhyun ignores him, bearing down on Dongho, pushing Dongho’s shoulders back with his hands. He keeps shoving Dongho back and back, into the empty road. “Why the fuck are you even here!” Minhyun almost screams, shoving Dongho hard enough that Dongho almost falls again.

"Because I care for my friend and I don't want him getting jerked around by this bitch anymore!" Dongho shouts back, trying to keep his balance when he almost slips on a patch of ice. “Have you gone crazy?”

“I told you!” Minhyun sobs wetly, looming over Dongho, clenching his fists. “Don’t call her a bitch.”

“I’ll call a bitch a bi-” Dongho starts to say, looking up from the ground just in time to catch Minhyun’s open palm slap up the side of his head. It made Bora’s slap seem like it didn’t even deserve the name. Dongho lost his balance completely, his feet sliding out from under him and dumping him on his ass in the street. He couldn’t hear anything to the left at all, just a sharp buzzing. Dongho could feel the hotness of the blood coming up to the skin of his cheek.

“I told you not to fucking call her a bitch!” Minhyun’s shout is distorted. Dongho looks up at him, vision blurry for a few seconds before clearing.

“Did you just slap me?” Dongho’s own voice sounds bizarre to him. Minhyun is crying freely, though he doesn’t really seem aware of it. Dongho sits up slowly, the world spinning a little.

“I told you not to!” Minhyun’s voice has risen in pitch, with a slight whine. Dongho winces.

“Will you shut the fuck up? I swear, did you bust my eardrum?” Dongho carefully feels his left ear, eyes unfocused and looking forward.

Minhyun shrieks, and Dongho looks up just in time to see Minhyun’s foot raised and stomping down at his chest. Instinctively Dongho grabs Minhyun’s foot and yanks back on it, pulling Minhyun to the ground. Dongho’s breath catches in his throat momentarily as Minhyun’s head snaps back as he falls, but he exhales again when Minhyun sinks slightly into a snow drift.

“What the fuck are you even doing?” Dongho starts crawling around on his hands to check on the violent idiot, too unsteady to try and stand up. “Just so you know if you busted my ear I’m going to sue you for the hospital bills.” He can’t help but chuckle a little, the endorphins from the pain making him feel silly.

“Don’t!” Minhyun lurches up from his snow drift, twisting to push Dongho down. “Laugh!” Dongho gasps as his head bounces in the snow, vision whiting out slightly. “At!” Dongho can feel Minhyun’s left hand against his scalp, pulling his hair. “Me!” Minhyun, kneeling over Dongho, lifting Dongho partly up by his hair and screaming at him.

Dongho stares up at Minhyun for a second. Eyes red from crying, snow in his hair (snow on everything), tears and snot making a mess of Minhyun’s usually pretty face. Sobbing, Minhyun mostly looks like an overgrown child.

Minhyun lifts his right hand, going to hit Dongho again, and Dongho acts. With his right hand Dongho reaches up and grabs Minhyun’s wrist in his hair and twists it while pulling down, gritting his teeth from the pain of pulled hair, forcing Minhyun to let go. With his left hand Dongho strikes straight out, palm open, against Minhyun’s chest, pushing him away. Minhyun looks stunned after the attack, falling straight back, knees and shins sliding apart.

He stays still in the snow for a second before he starts to pull himself up again, but it’s long enough for Dongho to right himself and turn himself around, pinning Minhyun down by straddling his waist. Minhyun tries to sit up against the weight, grappling with Dongho to try and push him off, making little wheezing crying sounds.

“Would you just fucking stop!” Dongho keeps pushing Minhyun’s hands away, trying to keep him still. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

With a little keening wail, and the benefit of superior wingspan, Minhyun manages to clip Dongho on the jaw with the base of his palm, and Dongho reacts automatically, jabbing Minhyun straight in the nose. It wasn’t even that strong of punch, landing with a small thud, but it seems to sap Minhyun of all of his frenzied energy. Minhyun’s nose starts to bleed heartily.

Dongho stays like that for what seemed much longer than was the actual truth, watching the blood from Minhyun’s nose mix with the snot and the tears, seeping away off into the snow Minhyun was laying in. Minhyun’s eyes were open, but detached and out of focus.

“Hwang Minhyun?” Dongho’s voice almost sounds normal to him now, so his ear must be fine. “Hey, Hwang Minhyun. I know I didn’t punch you that hard.” No response.

The surreal feeling returns, though Dongho hadn’t really noticed that it had gone away. Carefully Dongho gets off of Minhyun, breathing softly while the snow falls around them, and stands up. “Hey, Minhyun. You need to get up unless you want to get hypothermia.” No response, other than Minhyun closing his eyes.

“Why do these things happen to me,” Dongho mutters.

It takes a while to get Minhyun back to Nam Bora’s front door, unresponsive but not completely slack. When she doesn’t answer the call button, though, Dongho spends a very frustrating two minutes finding Minhyun’s phone on his person (it was in a shirt pocket under his coat).

“Hello, Minhyun?” Bora’s voice is sweet when she answers the phone. “Did you forget something?”

“Yeah, his sense.” Dongho’s voice is tired. “Come down and get your boyfriend before he dies on your doorstep.”

…

Dongho was laying, more like sprawled, on the couch in the living room reading an old manhwa when the intercom by the front door chimed. He looks up, confused.

“Did I order something?” Muttering to himself, Dongho goes to check the intercom, flicking on the outside camera. “Minhyun?” Dongho’s eyes widen in surprise. “The hell is he doing here?”

“Hello?” Dongho turns on the sound. “What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?” Minhyun’s soft voice can barely be heard over the intercom. His head was down, expression not quite clear on the screen.

“Uh, sure. Come in.” Dongho buzzed him in, then raced to the laundry to put on a shirt, a lime green sport jersey that clashed violently with his orange plaid pajama pants. He rarely went shirtless when others could see him due to one too many times some smartass calling him fat (ignoring the fact that Dongho had a lower body fat percentage than most of them), but he especially didn’t want for Minhyun to see for… multiple reasons.

Dongho stood in the kitchenette, awkwardly staring at the door, waiting for Minhyun to come in. Do I offer him a drink? Leftover chicken? Dongho rubbed his hands together, then the back of his head, ruffling his short hair. It had been more or less a week ago when they met outside Nam Bora’s house. Why was Minhyun here?

Minhyun opened the door, stepping barely past the threshold, looking for Dongho. Spotting him, Minhyun smiled a little and bowed slightly. “Hello. Thank you for letting me in.” His voice was quiet and tentative. Minhyun was wearing a perfectly tailored burgundy wool jacket, high necked cream sweater, and well fitting black jeans. Dongho felt more than a little outclassed.

“W- Would you like a drink or something?” Dongho stammered out, and he could feel himself starting to blush. Minhyun shook his head. “Well, uh. Shut the door and come in. Sit where you want.” Dongho motioned vaguely at the floral patterned couch with drink stains on it, and a few armchairs that didn’t match anything in the room.

Minhyun shut the door carefully, the catch barely making a click, slipped off his obviously expensive sneakers, and sat in one of the hideous armchairs. “Um. Nice decorating.” Minhyun said, sitting in an armchair upholstered in worn, dark orange fabric. He sat lightly, hands on his knees, and eyed the couch, expression suspiciously smooth.

“Yeah, well.” Dongho sat on the far side of the couch, away from Minhyun, and patted its cushions protectively. “Mine and JR’s parents paid for the apartment, but JR’s dad said that we had to buy the furniture ourselves. Some kind of weird punishment on his son for wanting to be a dancer, I think. My mom sent me money so we wouldn’t be living in complete squalor.” Dongho shrugs. “This couch wasn’t too bad when we bought it except I, uh.” He snickered a little. “I have this bad habit of eating while I’m gaming, and sometimes things get spilt. In the heat of the moment, you know.”

Minhyun smiled a little, but didn’t comment. “How did you and Jo-JR meet, anyway? I know you’re from Jeju-” Minhyun was looking at the floor and didn’t notice Dongho’s startled look. “And I heard from somewhere that JR’s family is from Gangwon?”

“Well, we actually met right at the end of middle school. We were at the same audition for one of the idol companies.” Dongho shrugs. “We both got cut, but you know how sometimes you just meet someone and it feels like you’ve been friends forever? Anyway. He had moved with his mom to Seoul to go to one of those performance high schools. I’d begged my parents to let me go to that one audition, and since that didn’t go anywhere I moved back to Jeju.” Dongho smiles, feeling nostalgic. “We stayed friends online, and we succeeded in getting into the same university. He’s a modern dance major.”

“It’d be great to have a friend like that. I never really had anything like that in Busan.” Minhyun’s voice is even, but Dongho can hear a slight tinge of sadness.

“Busan?” Dongho can’t help but sound a little startled. “You’ve never sounded-”

“I sound like I’m from Seoul, right? Yeah, I worked really hard to get rid of my saturi before I came here.” Minhyun shrugged. “My vocal teacher in Busan told me to, since so many people still won’t take you seriously if you speak in saturi. Even all of the celebrities who make a big deal being from Gyeongsang don’t speak in saturi.”

“Yeah…” Dongho trails off, staring at Minhyun. He never would’ve guessed. Minhyun sounded like his family had been from Seoul since the Joseon dynasty. “So, uh. What are you doing here? And how did you even know where we live?”

“Well,” Minhyun started, stopped, then looked down at his lap. Dongho watched Minhyun clasp his hands between his knees “I actually wanted to ask JR something. And-” Minhyun looked away, and Dongho could see the start of a blush high on Minhyun’s cheekbones. “And I kind of, uh. Looked up your class records to find your address.”

Dongho stayed silent for at least ten seconds, mind racing. The fact that Minhyun was now apparently stalking JR didn’t even really register. What did Minhyun want to ask JR? Did he already know about was going on? Should he be blunt? Minhyun was starting to look like he might cry.

“Well, you can’t ask him anything because he’s not here.” Dongho blurted out, not quite looking at Minhyun. “He left a few days ago for winter break and told me he wasn’t going to be answering any calls, and to only text him in an emergency. I don’t know when he’ll be back.” That seemed safe enough. “What do you want to ask him? I might know.”

Minhyun sighed, burying his face in his hands for a long moment, then smoothing his hair back from his face. Dongho noticed that a piece of Minhyun’s hair decided to stick straight up and tried not to laugh.

“I wanted to ask him if he knew where Bora is. I- I haven’t seen her since… that night.” Minhyun smoothed his hair back again with one hand. “She kept putting me off through texts, saying she’d talk to me later but then… Two days before break she stopped replying to them at all.” Minhyun sighed gustily. “I tried asking some, some of, uh, the other guys she’s gone out with and they didn’t know anything. JR was the last one available to ask.” Minhyun sighed again. “I’m starting to get worried about if something happened to her.” Minhyun’s voice was quiet, and a little vulnerable.

Dongho looks at Minhyun, who was looking especially like an unhappy owl, and wondered what the fuck he was supposed to do. Finally he just got up and went to the kitchenette, grabbed two beers from the fridge and went back to Minhyun, who had been watching Dongho looking mystified, and proffered him with a beer.

“Just drink this, okay.” Minhyun took it, staring wide-eyed at Dongho, and carefully popped the tab and sipped it. Dongho sat back down on the couch, but a seat cushion closer to Minhyun, and opened his own.

“I’m just going to tell you the truth, okay?” Dongho looked pleadingly at Minhyun, and took a long drink. “So, the reason why Nam Bora hasn’t answered any of your texts is for the same reason why JR doesn’t want any contact either.” Dongho hurried on when Minhyun started to look alarmed. “They’re together, okay?” Minhyun definitely looked like an alarmed owl now. “So they didn’t actually elope because I think JR’s father might try to skin him if he did that, but when JR last called he was saying some stuff about how him and Bora are engaged now and that they’d just hit Fukuoka.” Dongho stopped talking, staring at Minhyun, who was almost completely expressionless. 

“JR actually skipped the last day of class because he’d rented a car to drive down to Busan with Bora. Before he left to go meet her the night before, he told me how my- my fight with you had made Bora decide that- that she really did love JR the most and didn’t want to lose him.” Dongho stares at Minhyun, worry mounting as Minhyun continues to sit motionless, beer in his hands. “It’s not like I really approve, I mean. I’ve known for years that JR sometimes makes stupid decisions but this is really a lot even for him-”

“She was my first.” Dongho is cut off by Minhyun’s blunt statement. Dongho watches Minhyun drain his bear, wide eyed, Minhyun’s long throat swallowing steadily. All of Dongho’s thoughts had momentarily disappeared.

“Your-?” Dongho can’t get more than the one word out, feeling his face heat up.

“I really liked her, you know? I guess I’m just stupid, like you said. To believe her.” Minhyun’s face is still expressionless, though his voice is starting to heat in anger. “I can’t believe that she- she used me like that.” Minhyun crushes the empty beer can in his hand and pitches it at the kitchen, knocking off a pile of mail on the counter.

“Hey!” Dongho scoots closer to Minhyun, grabbing his hand and lowering it. “Just calm down, okay? It’s not that serious.”

“Yes it is!” Minhyun shouts, pulling his arm away away from Dongho. “She was the first person I ever had sex with! That- that night? That was it!” Tears are starting to fall down Minhyun’s face, and he wipes them away, smearing them. “I can’t believe some- some pervert noona did that to me!” Minhyun stands up and starts pacing back and forth across the small living room. “She even knew! She- she!” When Minhyun goes to kick the coffee table, Dongho leaps up, moving much faster than he thought he could, and pushes Minhyun away.

“Dude!” Dongho tries not to shout but fails. “It’s not like I like her either but don’t take it out on my stuff! Violence is not the way!”

Minhyun just stands, heaving. Dongho watches him, worried for his crappy furniture, but is completely unprepared for when Minhyun starts taking off his clothing.

“This! She bought this for me after our first lesson!” Minhyun pulls the jacket off, ripping it a little when he yanks it off his arm, and throws it on the floor. “She bought this for me when we went shopping together, because she said I looked nice!” Minhyun’s voice is muffled as he tries to pull the sweater over his head, having difficulty when his undershirt gets caught in it, but finally succeeding. Minhyun digs his fingers into the knit, ripping a fairly sizeable hole in the loose weave.

Dongho just stands, mouth open, staring at Minhyun decimate the cream sweater. Dongho expected maybe some... shouting or something. After Minhyun attacking him, Dongho knew he was a little… sensitive, and was a little worried about how he might take it, but Dongho never expected this.

“She bought these that morning! That morning! Said my ass looked good!” Minhyun was trying to take his jeans off, having already unbuckled the belt.

“Hwang Minhyun! Stop!” Dongho tried to knock Minhyun’s hands away. “I don’t care if those jeans were dipped in the blood of babies, don’t take off your fucking pants! I will not have you pantless in my house!”

Minhyun suddenly collapsed, falling to the floor, outright sobbing, hiding his face in his hands. Dongho just looked down at him, Minhyun’s broad shoulders curled in, the thin white fabric straining against them, and had no idea what he was supposed to do. The only time he had ever seen someone cry like this was when his his little brother had been four years old and someone had made fun of the shirt Dongho had gotten him for his birthday.

Squatting down, Dongho gently strokes Minhyun’s shoulder. “It’s okay, just- just calm down, okay? It’ll be okay.”

“You don’t understand,” Minhyun murmurs into his hands. “I- I trusted her and she… I was so stupid, just. I can’t believe how stupid I’ve been. She just… she made me believe that I, was- was special.” Minhyun looks up from his hands into Dongho’s face, eyelashes wet and his hair going in all directions. “She was the first one who was ever- ever okay when I told her that- that I-” Minhyun can’t finish the sentence, bringing up his knees and hiding his face against them, wrapping his arms around his shins.

“That you?” Dongho asks, trying to keep his voice calm, still stroking Minhyun’s shoulder. Dongho had limited experience when it came with comforting people who were this despondent, and highly doubted that the method of casual violence and name calling that got JR out of his funks was going to work. “What did you tell her about?” Dongho’s little brother had generally gotten over whatever he was upset about once he actually said what it was.

“That-” Minhyun mumbled something into his knees that Dongho couldn’t hear.

“What did you say?” Dongho asked, scooting a little closer while still crouched.

“That I like guys too, not just girls.” Minhyun’s voice was barely audible, his tone almost childish.

Dongho falls back on to his ass, rolling on to his back. All the background sound to the world seemed to have fallen away.

“Dongho? What happened?” Dongho sat up, eyes wide, to see Minhyun blearily looking at him.

“I was right!” Dongho yelps, brain not quite catching up to what he was saying. “I wasn’t wrong! I wasn’t making it up!”

“Dongho?” Minhyun is starting to look a little confused, and a little afraid.

“I knew it!” Dongho starts laughing, big gulps of laughter. “I was so angry! I- I thought you were making fun of me! I thought I was going insane!”

“Are you okay?” Minhyun asks, wiping his face on the ravaged sweater. Apparently being faced inexplicable behavior did wonders.

“You!” Dongho falls over on his side, still laughing. “That’s why I was so angry when I saw you with Nam Bora!” He still can’t stop laughing, speaking through it. “I thought you were gay too! But then I saw you there!” Dongho’s stomach is starting to hurt from all of the laughing, but he can’t stop. “I thought you liked me!”

“I- I did like you.” Minhyun’s voice is quiet, rubbing the back of his neck while looking at the laughing Dongho. “I thought that maybe you liked me, I thought… I thought that maybe it might go somewhere.” Minhyun looks back down at his knees. “But- But then there was Bora and it was like she made everything else go away and I- I just stopped thinking of anything other than her.”

Dongho sobered, his hysterical laughter suddenly stopping. He contemplated Minhyun, mind buzzing. Minhyun looked odd at this angle. Dongho saw that Minhyun was either deficient in nose hairs or trimmed them.

“I do like you, Hwang Minhyun.” Dongho was quiet, and he didn’t really feel like he was speaking out loud. Like words were just somehow magically happening without his brain getting involved. “I liked you the first time I saw you, at freshmen orientation.” Minhyun had still been looking at his knees, but he looked up, meeting Dongho’s off kilter eyes. “You’re really the first person I’ve ever liked who wasn’t, you know. Won Bin or something.”

“Won Bin?” Minhyun laughed, startled. “You liked Won Bin? Then did you ever like JR… that way?”

“Oh god no!” Dongho shouts instinctively, rolling on to his back to look at the ceiling. That needed to be cleaned. “JR is just my friend. Like the friends I had growing up. I- None of them seemed like that to me.” Dongho turned his head so he could look at Minhyun. “Did- Have you ever, ever done anything, or…”

“A- A little. Nothing, you know… serious. There were some, you know. A guy at camp and... Nothing more than- than kissing and… stuff like that…” Minhyun starts to blush, scratching the side of his head. “Before- Before Bora I’d never really done that much with girls either. I had the same girlfriend, Park Minji, through middle school and high school. We’d known each other since elementary school.” Minhyun coughs. “And, you know. It’s not like it was some fake relationship or anything. I really did like her and she was really pretty, but her family was Catholic and she didn’t want to do- do anything serious...” Minhyun trails off, shrugging. “She told me she wanted to break up since I was going to university in Seoul and she didn’t want to have a long distance relationship.”

“Wow.” Dongho looks away, up again at the ceiling. “Uh, Minhyun? Since it’s sharing time, could I ask you something?” He looks back at Minhyun, who was resting his chin on his knees.

“Sure.” For the first time Dongho has ever seen Minhyun he actually seems… relaxed. Hair a mess, partly undressed and with a significant amount of snot hiding out in the corner of his nose. Even before the Nam Bora mess Minhyun had always been so careful and so polished.

“Why did you lose your shit?” Dongho continues on quickly. “Not that I haven’t occasionally punched someone who was being a dick, but.” Dongho internally sighs with relief when he sees Minhyun smile a little. “Also, why you fight like a seven year old girl. Because, really man. What was that.”

“The second is because the only person I’ve ever really fought was my noona. It was just playing, but-” Minhyun sits up a little and shrugs. “We stopped doing that when I was about seven or eight, and that is literally the entire scope of my meaningful fighting experience. I never did hapkido or anything like that.”

“Okay. And the first part?” Dongho was busy imagining what Minhyun’s sister must look like, and whether her nose was just as owlish as Minhyun’s.

“Well I-” Minhyun looked down. “I actually had to change elementary schools. I met Minji at the second one. You- You know how when you’re a little kid you’ll say you have a girlfriend or whatever? Well, I guess not you-” Dongho waves Minhyun on. “Well there was this boy in my grade who I thought was really cute. He may have grown up to look a lot like Seo In Guk, that type of guy. His name was Kim Taehwan. I really liked him and one day during lunch I asked him if he’d be my boyfriend.”

Minhyun is silent for a long time, face unreadable. Dongho sits up from laying on the floor, unconsciously mirroring Minhyun’s pose.

“He- Taehwan cornered me after school and I-” a few tears fall unnoticed. “I don’t really even remember what happened, but I had to go to the doctor. There was a fracture in my right wrist. Everyone knew that it was Taehwan who attacked me, but neither of us ever told anyone why. Taehwan started bullying me everyday at school, calling me a freak and an idiot. His dad was a career soldier and really important, so my family just pulled me out of school. I was nine.”

“That’s awful.” Dongho had experienced his fair share of bullying, people calling him fat and other shit like that, but never anything that extreme. He wondered what would’ve happened if he’d approached another guy like that. Dongho just knew that he wouldn’t have been the one in the hospital.

“So that was the last time I ever told anyone for a long time. The first person after that was this girl I made friends with on an exchange trip, when I was fourteen. We both liked Dong Bang Shin Ki and she even read fanfiction. She liked stories with Yunho and Jaejoong together.” Minhyun laughs, trying to sound light but Dongho could hear the hurt. “I told her about how I was… actually like that and she just stopped talking to me completely. She started rumors about me with the rest of the students on the trip, and I still don’t know just what they were. But people would laugh when I came into rooms, and I had to do projects by myself. After about a week of that I called my parents and asked them to bring me home early. I didn’t tell them why, but I’m pretty sure one of the teachers told them something because they never made me talk about it.”

“So how did the stuff you did at camp happen?” Dongho asks. “I know nothing ever happened like that at the ones I went to. I never even heard about anything.” Dongho keeps thinking about he wants to scoot over, to hug or even just touch Minhyun. He just can’t tell how much it’s because Minhyun just looks so sad and how Dongho’s brotherly instincts are kicking in, and how much… isn’t brotherly at all.

“It was really only once.” Minhyun laughs sheepishly. “It just seemed like so much because it lasted for a week. My first affair.” Minhyun snorts. “It was one of the youth counselors, which now that I think about it was kind of weird. He was really, really good looking, and tall. I was seventeen then, and about three centimeters shorter than I am now, and he was taller than I was. I think he was a trainee for some company, though I don’t think he ever debuted in anything.”

“So then what?” Dongho has lost the will to stay still, though he’s still fighting which side won. He stands up, Minhyun looking up at him, and steps over so he can sit next to Minhyun, side by side.

“Well, I guess he kind of courted me, a little.” Minhyun straightens out his legs to match Dongho. “So I guess Bora is the second person to… take advantage of me.” Minhyun smiles a little, looking pained. “Really, thinking about it now he was doing the same to several of the boys there. Swimming together, going to the bathhouse, seeing just… Seeing who acted the right way, I guess. I don’t even know if he had something going on with anyone else while I was there.”

Dongho felt Minhyun lean toward him, arms smushed awkwardly into each other. He wanted to do something, as they sat together in the middle of the room, Minhyun’s crumpled jacket two feet away. Dongho noticed that one of the game controllers was on the floor in front of the television. Maybe he could hold Minhyun’s hand? It was right there, right next to his own.

“Lee Jonghyun, that was his name.” Dongho can see Minhyun smile in his peripheral vision. “It’s not like he did anything illegal, just… wrong. As I said it was just kissing not anything m- more. Though God knows I probably would’ve done anything he wanted me to.”

“God? You’re Christian?” Dongho is too busy staring at Minhyun’s hand, pale and slightly curled in. Could he hold it? Would that be weird? Would anything be weird after all this?

“Yeah, though Protestant. Presbyterian. I think that was one of the other reasons Minji broke up with me, because I wasn’t Catholic. Anyway.” Dongho misses Minhyun looking at him, or his small smile. “I think the reason I- I attacked you that night, I’m really glad my nose isn’t broken, by the way.” With Dongho’s lack of response, Minhyun follows his gaze to their hands, and smiles wider. Minhyun takes Dongho’s left hand with his right, interlacing their fingers together.

“Anyway,” Minhyun says, cocking his head slightly, smiling at Dongho when Dongho turns to look at Minhyun in surprise. “I think I just… I think the situation, maybe, and some of the things you said just triggered me, triggered my memories of what happened when I was younger.” Minhyun leaned over, resting his head against Dongho’s, too tall to get his shoulder. “I don’t blame you, really. I can understand why you acted that way. You really didn’t do anything wrong given the circumstances.” Dongho was trying to calm his breathing, but all he could feel was where he and Minhyun met. “And I never fight, I never yell. I did when I was really little, but I guess I stopped when I knew I had something to hide. I never wanted to draw any negative attention to myself. So I guess I just had no idea how to react when I got upset.”

“That- That’s okay.” Dongho is glad his baggy pajama pants and long jersey are adequate in concealing certain… things. His heart just keeps pounding, and it feels like his skin is burning. Can’t Minhyun hear his heart? Feel his pulse racing? “I could tell you weren’t… well. I didn’t hold it against you, either. The only reason I punched you was because you kept attacking me.” Dongho turns his head slightly, looking at Minhyun’s face so close to his. “Do you even remember?”

“Not really. Except I think you sat on me once? I think I remember getting sat on. And the fact the snow was fucking everywhere.” Minhyun’s curse shocks Dongho into laughing. “Seriously, that is just too much snow. That’s one thing I miss about Busan… it doesn’t snow nearly as much there.” Minhyun laughs a little. “I love it when it snowed when I was a kid, though, because school would close, and my family would go on little mini-holidays together.”

“I’m not much of a fan of snow either.” Dongho leans his head on Minhyun’s shoulder. “It doesn’t snow that much in Jeju either.” Minhyun was stroking Dongho’s thumb with his own. “JR loves the stuff. He keeps trying to tell me about how great snowboarding is and I just don’t believe him.”

“Dongho?” Minhyun’s voice was questioning. Dongho makes a small sound, looking at their hands. “Do you want to kiss me?”

“Yes.” The word sneaks out of Dongho, like a stolen breath. Dongho looks up at Minhyun as Minhyun moves, disentangling their hands, scooting away, twisting to kneel on his shins. “I- I would, yeah.” Dongho looks up, bracing himself with his arms behind him. “Though, just…” Dongho starts laughing, falling back. “Will you please go wash your face? I can’t have my first kiss be with someone who has snot on their face. The bathroom is the closest door on the hall.”

“Do I really?” Minhyun giggles, touching his face carefully. “Ugh! I do! I thought I got everything.” Still giggling Minhyun stands up and walks around Dongho, disappearing into the bathroom.

Dongho lays there, breathing deeply. Kiss. Minhyun. His first kiss. His body feels hypersensitive, like he can feel each fold of his clothing against his skin. The fact that there’s a hole on the bottom of his sock. His- His erection! What if Minhyun notices? What would he do? Dongho doesn’t think he would laugh or anything but his mind still races.

Dongho hears the toilet flush. Do you generally pee before you kiss people? Scampering up Dongho walks quickly, but quietly, to stand outside the bathroom door. He can hear the sink running. Dongho can’t help but bounce up and down on the balls of his feet, feeling ridiculous but unable to stop himself. Will Minhyun kiss him? Is he supposed to kiss Minhyun? What are you supposed to do after you kiss? Dongho thinks back to the idol fanfiction he’s read (though he had generally liked Yunho and Changmin together), trying to remember how these things generally go.

“Can you get me a new towel?” Minhyun opened the door outward, stepping forward past it and closing it behind him. “The one in there smelled weird and I refuse to put it near my-” Minhyun stops short, looking at the bouncing Dongho, eyes wide with surprise. Minhyun’s face was wet, water dripping from his bangs. There was a splash of water on the front of his t-shirt, sticking to his chest, turned translucent.

“Wha-” Minhyun starts to say, but then is firmly interrupted. Dongho stepped forward, wrapping his right hand around the back of Minhyun’s neck, sliding his left up into Minhyun’s hair, gripping it as he pulled Minhyun’s head down, and kissed him.

Dongho didn’t known what to expect, but this really wasn’t it. It might technically not have been that different than when his mother pecked him on the lips, but the reality was completely and utterly different. His whole brain was focused on this, on Minhyun’s damp skin, the feeling of Minhyun’s hair in his fingers, the way Minhyun was moving his mouth against his, the way Minhyun was holding on to his shoulders.

Dongho hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he opened them when Minhyun pulled away. Dongho was almost panting, his breath hitching in his throat. Had he done something wrong? He could feel his eyebrows drawing together in worry, his hands drawing away from Minhyun. It felt like he was piggybacking in someone else’s body.

“No, don’t,” Minhyun says, smiling widely. “It’s okay.” Minhyun steps back, wiping his face on the bottom of his shirt, revealing a trim but not terribly defined abdomen. “You’re okay.” Minhyun steps forward again and cradles Dongho’s jaw with one hand. “You’re fine.” Minhyun takes a tiny step forward, their bodies touching in places, and brings his other hand up, turning Dongho’s face up with his hands to kiss.

Dongho’s eyes close again of their own volition, and he hiccups a little laugh. He feels Minhyun smile against him, Minhyun angling his head for a better angle. Dongho tries to follow Minhyun’s lead, to mimic what Minhyun is doing, but when Minhyun gently bites Dongho’s lower lip, Dongho uncontrollably gasps, turning his head slightly down and to the side. Resting his forehead against Minhyun’s damp collarbone, panting, Dongho discovers with faint surprised that his hands are gripping Minhyun’s sides, his fingers digging into the muscles of Minhyun’s back.

“I- I can’t, I- I don’t know,” Dongho tries to say, breath ragged. He can smell Minhyun, his face this close, a mix of scented body wash and an undefinable sweet smell, almost like sweat but not quite.

“It’s okay.” Minhyun’s voice is soft, guiding Dongho back, with his hands on Dongho’s shoulders, to stand with his back to the hallway wall. Dongho stays with his face against Minhyun, his cheekbone neatly resting in the hollow of Minhyun’s collarbone. He gasps at Minhyun’s touch against his hips, Minhyun’s fingers feeling cool against his hot skin. Minhyun pushed his jersey up and over Dongho’s head.

“What are you going-” Dongho shivers, still holding on to Minhyun. The apartment isn’t even cold, with the ondol heating cranked up while JR was gone, but Dongho feels like he has a fever. Minhyun interrupts him with a gentle, soft kiss to his mouth.

“Don’t speak.” Minhyun says, and Dongho can feel the warmth of the words spoken a centimeter away from his mouth. Minhyun tilts his head to the side, kissing the side of Dongho’s jaw, just under his ear. Minhyun is holding on to Dongho’s hips, fingers gripping the top of Dongho’s ass, his own hips pressed against them, and Dongho is dimly aware and happy about the fact that he’s not the only one ridiculously turned on.

Dongho jerks against Minhyun when Minhyun slowly licks up the side of his throat, Dongho’s hands sliding back to hold on to the raise of muscle in Minhyun’s back on the sides of his spine. “Why- Did you just lick me?” Not that he really cares, but Dongho distinctly does not remember this from any fanfiction he read. Not that he really gives those much credence, knowing that most of them were written by teenage girls, but it’s all he has to go by.

“Because I like to.” Dongho notices that Minhyun’s perfect Seoul Standard is starting to drop. “Do you want me to stop?” Minhyun punctuates this by licking along Dongho’s jaw. Dongho can feel the laugh in Minhyun’s chest when Dongho moans, sinking a little against the wall.

“N-No, it’s f-” Dongho lets out a small cry, trying to keep his footing, when Minhyun bites one of the large muscle in Dongho’s neck, where he’d already licked. “Just-” The sensation of Minhyun licking over the bite was distracting. “St-”

“What?” Minhyun’s saturi has come back in full force, making Minhyun sound more attitudinal, a little rougher, speaking at a lower pitch, which was causing Dongho extreme discomfort at just how sexy he found it. “What do you want?” Minhyun licked the other side of Dongho’s neck.

“Just- Take your shirt off, will you?” Dongho said this as he was pulling Minhyun’s shirt up.

“Fine!” Minhyun laughs, turning aside to pull his t-shirt off. “It’s not like I’m some great show,” Dongho heartily disagreed with this. Minhyun might not have the kind of chocolate abs that celebrities (and himself) have, but he was obviously muscular, his waist narrowing from a defined chest in a way Dongho generally associated with girls.

“Unlike you.” Minhyun runs his hand up Dongho’s stomach, and pushes him soundly against the wall, grinding their bodies together. “I saw you once, in the changing room at the uni gym. I couldn’t believe how beautiful you looked. I thought that must be what the Hwarang were supposed to look like.” Minhyun speaks softly, barely audible into Dongho’s ear.

Dongho was about to say something about the fact that while he definitely considered himself handsome, beautiful was hardly the right word to use, when Minhyun bit his earlobe. Fairly hard. Dongho gasped, writhing against Minhyun, his dick rubbing against Minhyun’s jean-clad thigh through the thin cotton of Dongho’s pajama pants.

All Dongho could do was to try and remain standing, happy for the weight of Minhyun’s body keeping him against the wall, and the fact that somehow his hands had found their way up behind Minhyun’s back and were knotted in his hair. Dongho didn’t really know how long any of this took, unable to see the clock in the kitchen, but it felt like time was dragging.

First Minhyun would find some part of Dongho that seemed suitable, lick it, his tongue soft but firm against Dongho’s skin. Certain places, like the space right under Dongho’s jawline, he spent quite a long time licking, laughing a little as Dongho squirmed. Then he would bite the spot. Sometimes softly, his teeth barely scraping Dongho’s skin. Sometimes a little harder. Minhyun never kept the same pattern, except that Dongho knew that before Minhyun moved on he would bite quite hard. One time Dongho whited out a little, sliding down the wall and yanking Minhyun’s head back. Laughing against him, Minhyun had just bit him again in the same spot, though not nearly as hard. Then Minhyun would lick where he had bit, and move on.

His jawline, his neck, his shoulders, the tops of his collarbones all felt bruised, and a slight draft kept moving air over the bite marks, tickling the sensitive skin, in a way that made Dongho shudder, but he didn’t mind. As much as it hurt it also felt unbelievably, terribly amazing. Dongho was wondering vaguely about whether or not he even had a turtleneck when his hands moved lower. Minhyun had bent on one leg a little, lowering himself but keeping their bodies together, Minhyun holding on to Dongho’s arms for balance. Dongho was wondering what the hell Minhyun was going to do, then reflexively jerked when Minhyun licked along the bottom of his pec.

“Not that I mind being your person chewtoy,” Dongho was breathy, pulling Minhyun away by his hair. “I rather like it, really. But I want to sit down, okay? I see a concussion in my future and I don’t want to go to the ER looking like this right now.”

Minhyun stands back up with a devilish expression, and kisses Dongho again, deeper than before. Minhyun breaks the kiss, grinning at Dongho. “So where do you want to go?” Minhyun drags his nails down Dongho’s neck, chuckling at Dongho when he jumps at the touch.

“Uh.” Dongho was having a hard time focusing with the way Minhyun kept gently scratching the bite marks. “Man, did you do this to your girlfriend? No wonder she left you.”

Minhyun looks shocked for a moment, eyes widening, but then he laughed, almost giggled, sheepishly. “A little. It’s not even like she didn’t like it,” he glares a moment at Dongho. “She just didn’t want her parents to see it so it had to be… hidden.” Minhyun let his hand drop, looking away. “And Bora liked- she liked doing things to me, more than the other way around.”

Not liking the way Minhyun’s expression was starting to shadow, Dongho put his hands on Minhyun’s shoulders, and rocked up on the balls of his feet to kiss Minhyun. His trajectory was bad, though, and their noses bumped together.

“Oh, man.” Dongho said, ruffling his hair while he watched Minhyun bent over laughing. “That wasn’t that funny. Anyway there’s the, uh. The couch-”

“I refuse to touch that thing. Seriously, I will buy you a new one, that thing is so horrible.” Minhyun was still laughing, but Dongho could tell he was completely serious.

“Well, uh. Other than that there’s my room, but um. Just a warning it’s not necessarily the cleanest thing in the world.” When Minhyun’s eyebrows started to try and join his hair, Dongho hastened to reassure him. “There’s no stains!” I don’t think, he thought to himself. “There’s- There’s no food in the corners or anything! I just have a hard time, you know.” Dongho rubbed his arm, feeling his half-nakedness. “I just have a very sketchy relationship with hampers. Or book cases. At least I’m not one of those people who keeps their entire room on their bed?” Dongho felt like he was trying to explain to his mother why he hadn’t cleaned up, and it was having a negative effect on his penis.

“It’s fine.” Minhyun kissed Dongho lightly and with much more accuracy. “As long as it’s not that couch, I’m fine.” Minhyun takes Dongho’s hand, pulling him away from the wall. “Lead the way.”

Dongho takes Minhyun down to the last door on the hallway, his heart leaping with joy after he clicked on the light to see the fact that his room was free of its usual light layer of laundry. He’d forgotten about the fact that earlier today was one of those points in time where he no longer had any clean clothing and that it was then mass laundry adventure day. There was still, however, a messy stack of school books, manhwa and other sundries sort of slid across one wall.

“Not too bad,” Minhyun whispered in Dongho’s ear. “What is up with your bed, though? Do you even fit in there?” Minhyun bit Dongho’s shoulder, by his neck, and Dongho couldn’t help sinking back against Minhyun’s chest. Well, the erection problem was fixed now.

Dongho knew his bed was kind of ridiculous, but after a very embarrassing incident (which actually happened to have tangentially involved Minhyun, it was the night after freshmen orientation) JR stopped letting Dongho sleep in bed with him, and this was the best he could manage. It was a full sized bed, bought by his mother, and had upwards of ten very large body pillows strewn across it.

“I- I,” Minhyun was actually worrying his neck like a dog would a toy. “I don’t like sleeping alone, okay?” Dongho can’t make himself step away, Minhyun’s ministrations making him feel light headed. “My family slept together when I was growing up and I- I would cuddle with my mom or- or my little brother, and the pillows are the closest substitute.” Dongho giggles a little when Minhyun’s arms snake around him. “The purple one even heats up.”

Dongho tries pulling away from Minhyun, but Minhyun just pulls him closer, one hand around Dongho’s waist, and the other one on Dongho’s hip, slightly under his pajama pants. Dongho can feel Minhyun’s breath against his shoulder.

“I can kick them off, or-” Dongho stops speaking when he feels Minhyun’s arms tighten around him. Minhyun nuzzled against the side of Dongho’s head.

“Thank you.” Dongho can barely hear Minhyun’s words, but feels them with Minhyun’s chest against his back. “I- I have no idea how all this happened.” Minhyun is stroking his thumb along Dongho’s hip cut. “But I’m so happy it did. I’ve never met anyone like you. Minji never knew what I was re-really like.” Dongho can feel Minhyun’s tears against his neck, though he didn’t hear Minhyun crying. “I thought Bora was-” Minhyun stops with a sob.

Dongho almost feels like crying. He pulls away Minhyun’s hands, turning to look at him. Minhyun doesn’t even really look sad, more like how Dongho’s mother looks like when she’s watching a particular kind of bittersweet melodrama, but tears were steadily falling, dripping off Minhyun’s chin on to the floor.

“You precious idiot.” Dongho smiles at Minhyun, reaching up to wipe Minhyun’s tears away with both of his hands. “You did catch on when I said you were my first kiss, right?” Dongho runs his thumb over Minhyun’s mouth, feeling its tiny smile. “I can’t believe my first kiss was also my first l- crush.” Dongho smiles wider. “I’m obviously much sadder a sack. You just have problems, I’m like a fucking girl in some teen drama.”

Minhyun laughs, rubbing his cheek into Dongho’s hand. “You’d make the worst girl.” Minhyun hugs Dongho, squeezing him like Dongho would hug his little brother. “Far too many muscles.”

“Maybe it’s about an Olympic wrestler.” Dongho hugs Minhyun back, laughing. “They have to have crushes sometimes too.”

Minhyun pulls back, laughing almost to the point of hysterics. “So-” Minhyun gasps, wiping away the rest of his tears. “What- What do you want to do now?” Minhyun shrugs, looking sheepish. “I’ve pretty much showed my cards.”

Dongho shrugs, reaching out to place his hand on Minhyun’s stomach, feeling Minhyun giggle. “What do you like?” Dongho asks, meeting Minhyun’s eyes. “I mean, I’ve been having a pretty good time. I don’t want you to feel left out.”

Minhyun takes Dongho’s hand off his stomach, and holds it. “I guess the, you know. Normal stuff. I- I like being bit too.” Minhyun laughs when Dongho lifts his eyebrows and mouths ‘Normal?’. “Okay, I don’t know how normal that is. Minji didn’t mind when I did it to her, but she refused to do it to me. Said it was weird.” Minhyun shrugs. “Jonghyun, the counselor, he didn’t do it. He didn’t do anything that would show. And, well…” Minhyun rubbed the spot on his neck that Dongho remembered very well.

“Well.” Dongho pulls Minhyun by his hand over to his bed, then proceeds to kick off all of the pillows near the end of the bed on to the floor. “I can’t say I don’t find it a little weird, but I’ll do my best.” Dongho pulls Minhyun around, pushing him him back so Minhyun sits on the bed. Dongho looks down at Minhyun, who was blinking owlishly up at him, and leans down, tipping up Minhyun’s face to kiss him.

Dongho pushes Minhyun back, Minhyun’s head slightly propped up by a somewhat embarrassingly pink floral pillow. Dongho hikes up one knee on the bed, next to Minhyun’s thigh, putting his hands on the bed next to Minhyun’s side, then his other knee up. Dongho leans down, lips barely brushing Minhyun’s. Moving forward a little on his hands and knees, Dongho sits back on Minhyun, thighs along Minhyun’s sides, Dongho’s hips a little lower than Minhyun’s. 

Dongho leans forward, hands to either side of Minhyun’s head, then stops short of kissing Minhyun. Laughing, he rights himself, hands on the lower part of Minhyun’s stomach.

“Is there something wrong?” Minhyun asks, starting to sit up. Dongho tries to stop laughing, looking at the concern look on Minhyun’s face.

“N-No!” Dongho swallows his last giggle. “Just- your stupid belt poked me.” Dongho starts tugging at Minhyun’s unbuckled belt, and starts laughing again.

“Oh!” Minhyun laughs, covering his face with his hands. “Just get off a moment, I’ll take it off.” Dongho falls off and over sideways, almost rolling off the bed, and starts laughing again. Minhyun sits, then stands up, sliding out the offending black leather belt. Dongho to manages to sit normally, with his legs off the end of the bed, curled in on his laughter. Minhyun sits back down, tossing his belt on to the pile of pillows on the floor. “Stop laughing!” Minhyun lightly punches Dongho in the shoulder. “It wasn’t that funny!” Dongho tries to stop, but all of the strangeness of the day seems to have caught up with him. He’s only dimly aware of Minhyun standing back up.

“Well, if you don’t stop,” Minhyun’s voice is almost a purr. “I’ll just make you.” Minhyun pushes Dongho’s shoulders back with both hands, forcing Dongho on to his back. Momentarily stunned, Dongho just stares in amazement at Minhyun, watching as Minhyun straddles him much more readily.

“What-” Dongho manages to get out, but then Minhyun has grabbed his wrists, pulling them up to hold them above Dongho’s head with his left hand. “What are you going to-” Dongho tried to say, and then bucked against Minhyun’s hips. Minhyun was biting, hard and deep, into the area right between Dongho’s neck and shoulder. Dongho gasps, all thought driven out of head. Nothing seems to exist except where Minhyun is touching him. The tight grip on his wrists, Minhyun’s short, well manicured nails digging into the side of Dongho’s wrist. The warm weight of Minhyun’s legs on him, the grinding pressure between them. The burst of throbbing sensation from the bite, Minhyun’s breath panting over it when he finally let go.

“I told you I’d shut you up.” Minhyun kisses Dongho’s open mouth, right hand gripping Dongho’s jaw tightly. Dongho’s breathing is rough, his whole body nearly shaking. Minhyun bites his lip again, grinding down on Dongho.

Not really fully aware of it, Dongho pulls his hands out, Minhyun barely pulling back instead of awkward falling forward, and executed a grappling move his old teacher would’ve been proud of (though it might have made his old teacher to have a heart attack if he’d known the circumstances). Grabbing ahold of Minhyun’s upper arms, Dongho cantilevered him up and to the side, twisting as he push Minhyun back so Minhyun was half laying on two pillows, long legs still hanging off the end.

“I thought-” Dongho was still a little breathless, but he soon regained his former place over Minhyun, pushing Minhyun’s shoulders down into the pillows. “That it was my turn.” Dongho leans down, pushing Minhyun’s face to the side with his own, and bites Minhyun hard in a spot he could remember as being especially sensitive, right under the jaw and towards the front of the throat. It feels a little weird for a moment, Dongho having a minor flashback to when he was young and had bitten his little brother. The jerk had bit him on the inner thigh when they were fighting for fun, but his mother still spanked him. But then the current feeling completely erased the old one.

Minhyun’s skin was soft, and tasted slightly salty. Dongho could feel his tongue pressed against Minhyun’s flesh, the pressure against his teeth. Minhyun had gasped when Dongho bit him, but he started writhing when Dongho changed his angle slightly, digging one of his canines further into Minhyun’s neck.

Dongho took his left hand away from Minhyun’s arm, twining his fingers in the hair on the back of Minhyun’s head, yanking Minhyun’s head back. Dongho kissed Minhyun, not caring that it was a little messy, and then bit Minhyun’s lower lip. Minhyun moaned, free hand grabbing blindly for Dongho’s hip. Dongho just kissed him again.

“Do you like it?” Dongho whispers, face centimeters away from Minhyun’s. Minhyun just answered by sliding his hand up Dongho’s back, pulling Dongho back down to kiss him.

“D-Don’t stop,” Minhyun whispers against Dongho’s mouth, eyes wide, their gazes matched. “I- I’ll tell you i- if it’s too much.”

Dongho kisses Minhyun again. Pulling back, moving his hand out of Minhyun’s hair to firmly grasp the right side of Minhyun’s face, his thumb over the line of Minhyun’s jaw. Taking away his hand from holding down Minhyun’s arm, Dongho rubs his thumb over Minhyun’s lips, liking how red and swollen they were, and the fact that he had made them that way.

Putting his right hand down on the pillow next to Minhyun’s head for leverage, Dongho slid his left thumb down across Minhyun’s cheek, angling his hand so his thumb was under Minhyun’s jaw, index finger on his cheek in front of Minhyun’s ear, and the rest of his fingers nestled in Minhyun’s damp hair. Using his thumb, Dongho delicately pulled Minhyun’s head to the left, lifting his jaw to fully show his neck.

Dongho licked along the underside of Minhyun’s jaw, kissing the point of it. Minhyun was breathing heavily, and Dongho could feel it against his tongue. Dongho lightly scraped his teeth against the spot, carefully angling his mouth so his canine could be felt, and Minhyun whimpered, both of his hands clutching tightly at Dongho’s waist. Dongho licked him again, slowly dragging his tongue up towards Minhyun’s ear.

“Just-” Minhyun squirmed against Dongho, almost distracting Dongho from his task, when Dongho blew softly across Minhyun’s neck.

“Just do it?” Dongho asked it, kissing Minhyun. Minhyun looked so beautiful, dilated pupils barely visible against his dark eyes, swollen mouth partly open and panting. Dongho kissed him, right under his ear, staying there with his mouth pressed to Minhyun’s skin. He could almost feel Minhyun’s racing pulse.

“Y-Yes.” Minhyun swallows, throat moving under Dongho’s hand, and his hands slide up Dongho’s muscular back, one hand on the back of Dongho’s neck, the other trying to find something to hold on to in Dongho’s hair. Shifting slightly, making them both shudder, Dongho pulls head a little more to the side and proceeds to bite Minhyun.

Dongho licked along the same spot again, then gently bit Minhyun on the jaw, near the point of it. Another lick, so slowly it felt like it took forever, and a slightly harder bite just under Minhyun’s jaw. Another lick, just over the bite. Minhyun gasped, eyes closed, fingers spasming against Dongho, when Dongho bit again, just a little bit harder, and slightly overlapping the first one.

Dongho moved his head lower, and licked across the top of Minhyun’s left collarbone, tongue dipping into the depression. Another lick along the same line, but slightly higher. Dongho opened his mouth, resting his teeth upon the muscle of Minhyun’s shoulder, but didn’t bite. Minhyun gripped him harder, his nails digging into Dongho’s scalp, and pulled Dongho closer to him.

Dongho took his mouth away, and just as Minhyun breathed in to say something, bit down as hard as he could at a slightly higher spot, right at the join of Minhyun’s neck and his shoulder. Minhyun shouted weakly, head rocking back against the pillow, hands trying to crush Dongho to him. Dongho kept biting, trying to keep his balance. Finally he has to let go, his jaws starting to hurt.

“D-Don’t stop,” Minhyun pleads, turning his head to catch Dongho’s mouth in a kiss. “It feels so-” Minhyun’s breath hitches, and he kisses Dongho again, so deeply that Dongho is the one panting when it ends. “So good.” Minhyun’s voice is thick, deeper than it normally was.

Dongho kisses Minhyun softly, then pulls away. He gently strokes the side of Minhyun’s face a few times, then draws his hand away. Minhyun pulls Dongho back, though he doesn’t kiss Dongho, just presses his face against the side of Dongho’s, nuzzling him a little, his breath hot on Dongho’s ear.

Dongho sits up, Minhyun’s hands falling back down to Dongho’s hips. Dongho scoots slightly lower on Minhyun’s body, trying to figure out the right angle. When Minhyun starts to try and sit up, Dongho pushes him back down, hands on Minhyun’s chest. Carefully, ignoring the sounds Minhyun was making, Dongho arranges himself so that most of his body was bent forward, still straddling Minhyun, but with their abdomens more or less together. Dongho was slightly lower down on Minhyun, propping himself off of Minhyun’s chest with his forearms under Minhyun’s shoulders, forehead at about the same level as Minhyun’s nose.

Leaning his head down, Dongho laughed a little and kissed the right side of Minhyun’s jaw when Minhyun obediently turned his head away. Dongho bit right under the point of Minhyun’s jaw, softly at first but then harder until Minhyun moaned, moving under him. Then he bit as hard as he could, right under it, slightly further inwards. Minhyun cried out, hips bucking.

Dongho breathed in slowly, trying to center himself, then went lower, right to the spot he had seen that night, to the side of Minhyun’s neck, about two centimeters above his shoulder. Slowly he licked it, then bit. Minhyun stirred a little, breathing heavy. Dongho licked the same spot, and bit a little harder, his teeth not quite in the same place. Minhyun keeps stroking his bare back. Finally Dongho bites, hard, and pulls, Minhyun’s flesh pulling a little before resisting.

Ah!” Minhyun shouts, arching up against Dongho. “Do that-” Dongho obliges before Minhyun even finishes, sinking his teeth into the same spot. Minhyun exhales, almost groaning, his hands tapdancing over Dongho’s back, body shifting under Dongho’s. Dongho looks up at Minhyun’s face, slightly turned away and panting, eyes closed. Dongho has a suspicion he just made someone else come for the first time, and feels oddly proud.

“Minhyun?” Dongho kisses Minhyun’s jaw softly, then sits up. He’s a little horrified, but also deeply pleased, at the large bruises quickly developing on Minhyun’s neck, and wonders just what his own body looks like. He wonders if they’ll fade before JR comes back. What the fuck will he say if they haven’t?

Minhyun, still looking a little dazed, props himself up on his elbows, looking up at Dongho with the silliest grin on his face. “That was nice.” Minhyun’s voice is husky, and he maintains eye contact with Dongho even while gingerly inspecting his neck with one hand. “Do you, uh.” Minhyun looks pointedly down.

“Well, I, um.” Dongho can feel himself blushing, and scoots down, farther away from Minhyun’s hips. What does he say? That he feels slightly like his dick is about to explode? What- What would Minhyun do about that? He hadn’t really anticipated that Minhyun would get off from being bitten, and hadn’t really thought about that general eventuality when this whole thing started. What were you supposed to do past- past kissing? He wasn’t sure he could trust the fanfiction. They always seemed a little… extreme.

Minhyun sat all the way up, face close to Dongho’s, and smiled at him. Minhyun twined his arms around Dongho’s waist and tugged him closer, laughing a little when Dongho gasped. “Don’t worry about it.” Minhyun caresses Dongho’s face, holding it as he kisses Dongho. “As someone with marginally more experience than you, I’ll figure something out.” Dongho looks down, feeling infinitely awkward, damp from sweat, his body confusedly frustrated.

Dongho can feel Minhyun’s head move down, nuzzling into Dongho’s shoulder, Minhyun’s hands resting at his waist. Dongho was expecting the bite, hard and sharp into the muscle of his shoulder, but not the way Minhyun grabbed his hips, grinding Dongho down into Minhyun. Dongho gasps, hanging on to Minhyun’s shoulders.

Minhyun looked up from Dongho’s neck, grinning at him. Minhyun leaned into Dongho, pulling their bodies together, and kissed Dongho once, then twice. Dongho broke away from the third kiss, panting.

“What do you want me to do?” Minhyun whispers into Dongho’s ear, idly running his fingertips along Dongho’s ribs.

“Touch-” Dongho flinches a little when Minhyun’s fingers ghost near the ticklish spot under his armpit. Dongho tries to speak again, but just moans when Minhyun bites gently the base of Dongho’s throat.

“Touch where?” Minhyun grasps Dongho’s forearm, straightening it enough that he could bite right under the inside of Dongho’s elbow. “You have to tell me.”

“You fucking asshole!” Frustrated, Dongho pushes Minhyun back against the bed. “Stop teasing.” Dongho kisses Minhyun, a little roughly. “It’s not a good look on you.”

Minhyun grinned, his eyes narrowing. “So I’m not supposed to tease?” Dongho’s reflexes were so messed up by how turned on he was that he didn’t even fight it when Minhyun flipped him onto his back. Dongho just looked up at Minhyun, feeling a little stunned, while Minhyun rearranged their legs so that he was straddling Dongho again. “Am I teasing now?” Minhyun grinded against Dongho again.

Dongho gasped, his brain going a little fuzzy. Why hadn’t he come yet? Any amount of pride he had over lasting this long was buried under the deep, vicious desire for release.

Minhyun was kissing him again, and Dongho tried to keep track of what was going on, and was failing at it. Then Minhyun was biting him, but this time under his collarbone, and Dongho’s breath caught. He could tell that Minhyun was scooting back, and that he was actually off the bed now. Dongho felt the edge of the bed under his legs moving as Minhyun leaned against the bed, Minhyun’s knee between his knees, Minhyun’s hand at the top of his thigh, but then Minhyun’s other hand was pressed against his dick through his pants, and Minhyun had bit his hip cut, teeth pulling Dongho’s skin slightly away from the muscle under it. His fucking hip cut!

Dongho bucked, grabbing Minhyun’s hair. He had no idea what kind of sound he made because his hearing was full of this strange joyous roaring sound, but he heard Minhyun laughing. Dongho laid there, stunned, watching Minhyun crawl up to flop down next to Dongho.

“So that was fun.” Minhyun rolled over to kiss Dongho’s cheek. “What do you want to do now?” 

“Will you sleep with me?” Dongho turns his head to look at Minhyun, and sees Minhyun’s confused expression. “No, I mean. Sleep. The thing you do where you close your eyes and your brain shuts down for a while.” Dongho’s heart lifts when he sees Minhyun’s smile. “Though I have to warn you, people tell me I have a tendency to kick my leg over on them when they sleep with me. And one time I did try smothering JR with my shoulder.”

“I’ll take the risk.” Minhyun giggles, and kisses Dongho lightly on the mouth. “As long as you have something I can wear, because if I don’t get out of these jeans soon I might kill something.”


End file.
